


Darkness Revelations

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking & Talking, Flashbacks, Hostage Situations, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Mind Manipulation, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaylin Redeemed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron and Chris are after a secret that could help them against Arcann but if it will test their love and trust. Chris has been following Valkorions directions and power ever since this started, Theron is worried about Chris that he is going too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After Chapter 9 of the knights of the fallen empire. I so loved the new expansion of swtor so bad i want the other chapters so bad i really don't want to wait until next year. The Thexan part would come in way later. But some mention of him in chapter 1.

 

  Theron and Chris is sleeping together in their room at the Odessen alliance base. Shan woke up from their party they had last night again drinking whiskey  "wow that was a party." Chris shrugged and woke up "you telling me Agent Shan." Theron was still laying awake in bed and sat up "I should get to work."

Chris sighed and grabbed Theron arm "stay the Galaxy won't die please calm down and relax."

 

Theron thought about it he can't "I am sorry Chris i have to work, it I let my self relax and care it will hurt and if someone dies cause I relax i will never forgive my self." Theron looked at Chris he is a handsome man with black short hair and a 5 clock shadow beard, yellow iris eyes yet he looks like Thexan in the face, tan white skin and a great body. Yet Chris got out of the sheets in his underwear "I know who you were thinking of Thexan right."

Theron sighed and sat back down on the bed looked at Chris "yeah he was a great man clam and yet interesting." So Chris remembered there time together right before Ziost yet after the accident at the senate tower with him and Theron spend with Thexan.

Theron told him with honesty 'I loved both of you and i wish he didn't die." Chris kissed Theron and told him while holding his hands "maybe it is possible maybe Valkorion saved him or something." He knew a slash to the gut how could you survive that only if your strong or tough, he knew deep down he is still alive "alright i believe that he is still alive, but we will to find him."

Chris smiled yet he somewhat sensed him just briefly in the unknown regions on a snow planet and Theron sensed it too "Theron do you feel that cause i can." Theron don't have the force and yet he feels Thexan only briefly "what do we do? Should we tell someone or Lana," Chris shake his head no and mark it on his personal datapad where Thexan is "No but as we just sensed we really don't know anything about it later alright." Theron smiled with glee but feels bad cause this whole time when Thexan was telling him about his family he could of done something to prevent the war.

 

Chris got up form the bed and said to Theron "Fine i thought after 5 years you would change and just be my boyfriend but i guess what we had was nothing."Chris was getting his clothes.Theron knew what he did and said was wrong he saw Chris changing in his Duster cloak "look I am sorry i am just worried about you cause Lana said you had the emperor inside you and used his powers."

Chris got his clothes on and sat on the bed putting his boots on "Yes i do Theron and Lana is just paranoid he is helping us if i didn't use his power i would be dead." Theron sat next down to him "you don't know that they could found another way." Chris got his boots on and and his lightsabers on the table next to bed and picked them up, clip the two on his belt "I love you Theron i am just asking if you calm down take a moment for your self now and then."

Theron felt Chris hand on his face and touch it. "Alright it won't be easy. Now What" Chris saw Valkorion next to him he said "Touching but i might have your first mission to take your first blow against Arcann." Chris saw time froze he let go of Theron and turned to Valkorion "Funny what is it?"

Valkorion smiled and show him on the screen on the console "Arcann had a Relationship with a women called Larxs he really loved her and would do anything for her." Chris saw the picture of her she was pretty blond hair and tan skin, blue eyes as the oceans on Mannan.

"So where is she and why are you showing me this now." Valkorion sighed and grabbed Chris shoulder "well she died not long after the Ziost incident." Chris felt the emperors power overflow in him he never sense that much power. "well that was a waste we could of used her as bait or something."

Valkorion showed him a map with marked Xs "I think she is not dead i sense her presence it is faint but it is there go their and use your charm." Valkorion vanished.

Then Chris eyes blinked he saw Theron "you okay Chris, you look pale." his hand was still on Therons face and the other hand he felt the map Valkorion gave him "nothing i have to go." Chris just left with saying goodbye. Theron went straight to Lana "Lana i think their is something wrong with Chris." Lana finished her debrief on the latest star fortress "Why is their something wrong." Theron explained what happened.

Lana said while walking with Theron to find Chris "Valkorion what he is planing." Chris was looking at the map at the cantina talking to Ralo "do you know where this map is at."

Chris took a drink of Coreillain Ale from the bottle. Ralo studied it and ate some food "well it looks like its from Haruun Kal." Chris read something about that back during his travels "It is a jungle world." Ralo nodded and smiled at Chris "you know it is to bad you picked Theron i could of been the better choice."

Chris felt happy and flattered "you i know maybe we will have a threesome together."

Ralo smiled and lean in "with who?" Chris kiss Ralo on the lips "you me and that sexy armor you had 5 years ago." Ralo cheeks were red "well i will hold you to that." he left the room.

 

Chris saw Theron and lana coming in "oh there you are we feared the worse." Lana said with worry. Chris drank more of the alcohol "Theron i am surprised that you came judging from your lack of love." Lana was surprised that they are fighting when we are in a war "omg they never stop fighting even before, during the revan crisis." she said to her self.

Theron knew Chris was hammered "look it is not good for the Alliance Commander to be drunk on duty lets get you to your room." Chris tried to get up and slipped Theron catch  him "come on. Lana help me." So Lana and theron help Chris to his room. "you know Valkorion told me that Arcann had a girlfriend and at Haruun Kal and we could use him as bait or something." Lana knew this was a great plan. Chris handed Lana the map "here it is now if you excuse me my boyfriend is going to help me to my room." Lana took the map and then Senya came in "what is all the fuss."

Lana showed her the map and explained the plan "Valkorion said to Chris that Arcann had a lover and she is alive on Haruun Kal." Senya knew this was a bold plan using a past lover to use against her son but they have to be stopped "yeah i remember hearing something about that on the news about he took on a courtship."

"But it didn't last long Valkorion told me." Chris said while still being helped to his room "did he say anything about me Outlander." Senya wanted so bad if she could speak to him again. Valkorion appeared and was next to her "do you think i should should tell you something she will only know to keep her strong?"

The Outlander sighed and is hammered "No cause she will want it more and more, and i will not have that with my friend." Valkorion smiled "good use your friendship to find Arcanns lover and destroy her." The emperor disappeared.

 

 

Chris was in his room on Odessen and getting ready; He heard a knock it was Theron. "You okay, I see your still Hammered." Chris laughed and rolled his eyes "Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here, but it does hamper the festivities somewhat. So, could I recommend that you find the nearest exit?"

Chris shoves his lightsaber that Theron gave him back into his hand after the taking of korriban all those years ago before staggering farther into the room. From the other side of the room. Senya, and Lana is still there watching "Lana should we stop them or interrupt."

Lana sighed and did a face palm "just let them fight it out Senya." Theron face grew angry picked up Chris.

"What is wrong with you every since valkorion is inside you been using his powers like he is water following him." Chris knew why he had to this, A man can have everything if he is willing to sacrifice everything "You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club. But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member of the SIS I could never get my head far enough up my own ass."

Theron felt so mad how could he say that but he could have stopped this he wished he was their to break him out or came with him with marr and Chris "I love you, your drunk lay down for a while." Chris grabbed Theron and hungrily kiss him with hot sweaty lips, Theron embrace him and kiss passionately back. He felt happiness he was so in love Theron step back "Chris tell me don't you want a normal life with me after this." Chris stared at Theron with his blue eyes "yes i need help Valkorion is twisting my mind."

Chris fell into Therons Embrace "i will even if it kills me." Lana saw it she could not believe it again "not again." Senya turned to follow her in the hall of the base "what again?" Lana crossed her arms "well they did this 5 and half years ago back when Chris was going dark side yet he was a Jedi but a dark one Theron brought out the good in him." Senya tried to catch up reading on the jedi "okay what was the problem?"

Lana explained "well when Chris fought Valkorion or the sith emperor back then the Voice some of his essence went into Chris kind of change him a lot." Senya was awed "So After that Theron came and heal it i guess." Lana nodded "correct even on Ziost when he tried to take control of Chris Theron was there protecting him but now i am worried."

Senya thought about the outlander he was a hero she saw some of the old holonet news but he was brained washed by valkorion "how why Valkorion. alright Lana we will watch Chris." Lana agreed "yes lets hope Chris is not fallen so far."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knights of the fallen empire post chapter 9 but it gets Alternate Universe, Vaylin is going to be redeemed and so is Arcann later on. Plus The outlander finds out about valkorions betrayal, Spoilers for knights of the Eternal Throne.

 

Zakuul, The Eternal Throne

 

Arcann is sitting in his throne thinking about how father is going to do next until he got a distress beacon from a old lover long ago. He opened it up it is showing a planet in the outer rim called Haruun Kal, "jungle mostly and animals." he said to himself deciding if he should go after this.

Then Vaylin came in the throne room "what about animals brother?" Arcann threw a picture of Larxs to her "she was my girlfriend for a while before father took her away from." She remembered her just when she got out of Nathema that noisy women " I didn't like her she is such a bitch and yet its to bad i didn't kill her when i did."

He glared at her and stood up and saw a X on one spot in the lower planet "That must be were father is holding her we must go get her." He comm one of the his officers on his ship "ready my ship."

The man saluted, Vaylin sighed and saw Arcann getting ready for the trip "you know this can't be fate maybe father is drawing us out or it is a trap brother." Arcann thought of this but him and Vaylin is more than a match for the outlander just in case "thanks sister but i have a plan." Vaylin smiled and followed him to the elevator down to the royal palace "I hope today is a great day brother." Arcann smiles for once under his mask, his sister noticed and said "brother is that joy i sense." They got into a Zakuul shuttle to find Arcanns flagship.

 

Odessen Alliance Base, Hanger

 

Chris got his Defender-class light corvette ready for take off, Lana and Theron is behind him she began "your not going alone commander." He knew this is a no brainier to them "Fine just you guys knowing Valkorion this is maybe a trap for Arcann." Lana sat in the copilot seat and punched in the coordinates for Haruun Kal. Theron is feeling sad about earlier he said to Chris "I am sorry love."Chris finished putting the auto pilot controls on and the ship went into hyperspace.

He got up and saw Theron handsome face "I know and I'm sorry for being hard on you, I am just so mad." Theron felt Chris embraced and looked his yellow eyes, he hungrily kiss Chris with passion. Then Valkorion showed himself to Lana and Theron "touching but we need to discus some things." Lana sensed his power it is unimaginable, Theron raised his blaster to him "you cause Chris to suffer over the years."

Valkorion raised his hand and said "enough i am here to help you and Chris suffering is from his own not mine control." Theron drop his gun and began to listen to the immortal emperor. Valkorion began telling the truth "when you guys on Haruun Kal the force there it is a void so my powers and influence will be limited. I will protect you guys, but be warned my daughter and son is on there way too."

Chris knew that the case he crossed his arms "why what are you planing?" Lana looked to Chris she very worried about the emperor. He spoke "nothing just helping find Larxs she will help you greatly."

Lana spoke to the emperor 'how what Chris said she was Arcanns girlfriend?" Valkorion turned to the sith and said "Because she is a time bomb." Chris is impressed and told him to explain "What did you do to make her a time bomb."

The immortal emperor smiled his face is so hard to read "when i took her away from my son she somehow took half of my power i don't know how and she can't control it and thats why i told her to stay there until it is clam." Theron spoke to him "That's barbaric how could you deny a man love." Valkorion scoff and he said "somehow she has not controlled it and if Arcann is on his way that will mean that system will become a black hole." Lana didn't know what to think so she turned to Chris "we need to stop Arcann."

Valkorion smiled and patted her on the back "At least the sith empire has one best Sith." He disappeared, Chris is thinking and pacing in the bridge why would he do this something doesn't add up "Lana we are going to search and find out answers."

She nodded, Theron sat in the pilot seat and saw someone beeping on the console "we got incoming Arcanns Flagship and we are exiting hyperspace."

The ship got out of hyperspace and is flying towards the planet. Chris didn't see the eternal fleet just one ship "this must be important for him. Hail him." Lana and Theron looked at him with a stupid look she told him "are you insane commander he will destroy us with that pretty ship." He looked Lana then Theron "I know what i am doing? Theron punched in the controls to hail Arcanns ship.

 

Arcann is on the bridge looking at the planet through the glass "it has been years I have finally found you Larxs." Vaylin is standing next to a console and saw the eternal fleet go silent said " It seems the ships outside this sector are no responding to your orders. This is an interesting development." Arcann knew something was up he getting a hail from a ship on the far side of the planet "patch it through." Arcann saw the outlander "how nice father came to kill my lover."

Chris honest told him what Valkorion said to him "please we need to work together to find her i promise if valkorions does anything you can lock me in carbonite."

Vaylin said to Arcann "this is a trap don't trust him we can find her on our own." Chris and Arcann got a incoming call from SCORPIO "Commander I finally got to my goal control of the Eternal Fleet my children i gave them the freedom to choose." Chris knew this droid is shady "so and your point." She replied "I am now empress of Zakuul and the fleet is arriving in a few minutes to destroy you guys both and no one can stop me."

Arcann couldn't believe this he lost his throne and his fleet to one of the oulanders allies "you did this outlander your plan father help no doubt." Chris is surprised and yet not about the droid "no I didn't lets us dock i will explain it."

Theron saw the scans "she is not wrong massive incoming." Arcann sighed "I better not regret this you are cleared to land but if you try anything your dead." Lana is tying to contact Odessen base but something blocking it "damn we are on our own be ready Theron for anything."

Chris, Theron, and Lana is walking down the ramp to the hanger and saw Arcann and Vaylin standing there "Arcann first off scorpio betrayed us and you we need to work together." He agreed "fine where is father." Chris told him "well not here now cause the planet is messing with him so i don't know." Arcann brought out a hand for a handshake. Not before the whole ship shook and they fell over Vaylin said "who's attacking that droid?" Chris nodded to Vaylin and said "we need get to the bridge." Arcann agreed and they ran to the bridge, Arcann came in and said "report," A officer says "shields are down and engines are 50% not working."

Arcann felt rage he wanted that droid dead he brought his hand up and snap that officers neck with the force "fuck we have to abandon ship on the planet." Theron is holding hands with Chris "we have no other choices." Vaylin saw a console still working and type in some buttons "we have the comms still."

Lana went to it "we have to contact the alliance." but before he she did, Vaylin ignited her lightsaber and held to her neck "sister don't if the droid took over Zakuul who will rescue us." Vaylin looked their options she put away her saber and let Lana do her thing "This is Lana Beniko Koth we need help SCORPIO betrayed us and shoot down on Harruun Kal i am sending our coordinates."

Theron grabbed Lana arm "hurry lets go." They arrived at Arcann personal shuttle Chris and Arcann began punching the controls to take off and the eternal fleet turbo lasers are slicing through his flagship the ship is in flames and is exploding. Arcann is driving the shuttle out of the hanger to the planets surface.

But they got fighters following them "we got hostiles." Theron took the turbo lasers controls and began firing. Vaylin sat in the emperors chair "when i get my hands on that droid." Chris touched the button that drops countermeasures it did the missiles that locking on them took them away.

"Outlander we may have a problem we have two more missles locked on, Hold on." Both missiles followed the shuttle through spinning and different tricks until they hit the engines. "shit Arcann we are going down we need to find a place to crash cause that mountain doesn't look pretty."

Arcann grabbed the stick and is pulling up, Lana saw that big mountain getting closer "this is not working." Chris let go of controls and said to Arcann "follow my lead." He brought out his hands and used the force to land slowly, Arcann followed, so did Vaylin. The ship is still falling fast "Outlander it doesn't seem to be working." Vaylin said that. Arcann hated even thinking of this "use fathers power it may be the only way."

Chris felt crappy he began to feel valkorion is using him "No Arcann we can land this ourselves." Chris and Arcann brought out their hands to protect the ship from the force and began to slow the ship down, Vaylin, and Lana helped. The ship stopped "it worked." Arcann said happily he touched the outlanders back, then he remembered that was his enemy. Chris saw a opening in the jungle he directed the force to drop the ship at that landing spot.

The Zakuul ship just dropped in the swamp. Vaylin looked at the swamp goo on the glass "Brother you could found a better place to find i be cleaning the crap from my clothes for weeks." Arcann turned to face the oulander "alright we need to work out a plan." Theron is trying to get a beacon set up and touching controls "the beacon works but comms are fired we are alone." Vaylin is smiling and went over to Arcann "This reminds me of when we were kids and lived in the swamp for a month fun. More fun when i get my hands on that droid." Chris heard Vaylin "i help." Arcann open the airlock door and went out into the swamp jungle "first find some cover by the looks of it is going to be a storm."

The sky is filled with dark stormy clouds and lightning, The oulander still had no word of valkorion maybe he is hiding from his son or have nothing to say, meanwhile he is gather supplies that are in the ship for the journey. Lana pointed out and sensed something odd in the force "I hate to rush but someone need to find shelter." Arcann and Chris looked at Lana "no i am emperor i should look for cover."

Chris grabbed Arcann collar and pointed in the face with his finger. "Now listen we are both on this planet i will come with you." Vaylin activate her lightsaber and pointed to the outlanders back, Lana ignited her lightsaber to Vaylins neck, Theron raised his gun to Vaylins head. Arcann saw his options he didn't have much kill his father and his companions but be left here to die.

He brought his robot hand to Chris hand holding his robe collar and Arcann smirks at him before grabbing him by the back of the neck and squeezing it threateningly. Chris narrows his eyes at the emperor skeptically He takes Arcanns hand and pulls it off his neck "easy Arcann you need us." Arcann sighed and looked in to his eyes the outlander is telling the truth. He looked at everyone "sorry Vaylin put your weapon away, stay here protect his friends i mean it."

Vaylin gave him a glare and sighed, "fine brother but if they attack me i will hold you accountable." Theron ran up to Chris and embrace him to into a lovely hug and kiss him passionately, The outlander kissed back. Vaylin made a disgusted noise and Arcann told them "hate to interrupt this romantic moment but the storm is getting closer we don't have much time." They stopped Theron curved his face and said "good luck and be careful." Chris nodded and went into the jungle.

  
They were moving deeper into the jungle, the weather is getting worse and is raining hard. Arcann and Chris is soaking wet, they had their lightsabers out to cut down trees or branches in there way. The emperor sliced a tree down yet it more than one tree. It is going to land on Arcann, but Chris did a force push to the tree and said "be more careful." Arcann was surprised he didn't let that tree kill me even i am way stronger than that. Chris saw something he went to look it is a opening into a rock wall. A cave maybe or shelter. "Hey Arcann i think i found something." Arcann saw it to, they continued down the jungle path.

The low hum of their lightsabers is alerting something from the shadows, Chris extended his force awareness around the jungle yet Arcann begins to feel it also "Outlander i feel someone watching us be ready." Larx was already whirling, leaping toward him with her crimson blade coming around at neck height Arcann brought his lightsaber up automatically to block the attack meant for Chris.

Then Larx was over Chris, her red blade arching down. Chris whipped his yellow lightsaber around to block, catching her blade about halfway up the shaft and filling the air with a sizzling shower of sparks.

Larx grabbed her hilt with both hands and began to push, slowly driving the tip of her saber down towards the outlanders eye. The glow was as blinding as the heat was searing, and Chris's vision blossomed into a fiery red blur. Arcann brought his free robot hand up and did a force push, She flew off of Chris long enough for him to get up, then Larx kicked him in the side.

The tip of a small, wedge sharped blade scraped against his and sent a blazing bolt of pain shooting into his body. "Never" She kicked him again, sending another bolt of pain deep into his stomach. "steal." She kicked again. "my boyfriend." Chris turned the palm of his hand toward Larx and pushed with the force. the move did not surpise her as much as he had hoped. As she flew away, rolled the tip of her blade over his, and his lightsaber went flying.

He and Arcann held the force shove until he heard her thud into the wall opposite, then Arcann help Chris to his feet.

A fiery blur continued to blind one eye, and his sight in the other was still splashed with crimson blotches. But he had the force and Arcann, they opened themselves fully to there anger and fear, using the power of there emotions to bring the force flooding into them, they began to crackle and burn with dark energy. Chris raised his arms in Larx direction, hands held level and fingers spayed wide.

They unleashed Force lightning Chris is red and Arcanns is yellow they formed together and attacked Larxs lightsaber. Larx has both hands on her hilt the force is so strong, she let go and the lightning exploded on her skin and is killing her.

She leaped back and threw a knife into Chris chest. Chris felt the pain he took it out and blood came rushing out fast but he is still in the fight. Arcann cartwheeled over Larxs blade and came down on the other side. Larxs reversed her attack so fast he barely had time to grab her wrist, much less turn her own weapon against her as he had intended.

So Arcann kicked her in the knee as hard as he could. The joint dislocated with a sickening pop, and Larx collapsed to the floor shreaking. But she not release her lightsaber. She did not even stop fighting, rolling into him in an effort to break his grasp and slash him open. Chris started to pivot out of the way, yet he had to save Arcann, the outlander force leapt backward to pick up Arcann "hold on tight." Larxs rasied her uninjured leg, cocking her foot to kick Chris.

He screamed and dropped Arcann into a bush. Chris quickly whipped Larxs arm around, twisting her away from Arcann. Her lightsaber flashed by so close he nearly lost an ear, but the assassin legs spun around with her bod, and the kick knife flashed past half a meter above Arcanns head. Larx drew her leg back to kick... then let it drop to the floor. Her eyes widened in anger- or perhaps it was fear. She craned her neck around, staring at Chris and Arcann.

The outlander quickly pulled her lightsaber from her unresistant hand, the still-ignited of Chris yellow lightsaber to her neck. "Who the fuck are you? Give me a reason to kill you." Arcann had his lightsaber to her neck too. But she said to Arcann "Prince is that you." Arcann saw her face is so dirty and not the same as it was 6 years ago. Chris turned to Arcann but before he said anything. He passed out from to much blood lost, he landed into Arcanns arms.

 

Meanwhile Chris is dreaming and he is in the spire of the Eternal throne walking to the throne. He saw valkorion sitting on the throne yet he says "do you really believe i wanted to help you? you were a tool, an agent with a singular purpose in that, you were successful." Chris ignited his lightsaber and leaped to strike at valkorion. But he did a lightning blast shock to Chris.

He is knocked back to the floor in pain he looked at valkorion "I lied from the start just to use you to kill my children and take back my throne." Chris felt used and spit on "So Arcann was telling the truth you lie." He saw a holocron next to him he held it up. Valkorion is scared and is backing away "where did you get that? I locked it on Nathema."

Chris saw Satele and Jace Malcolm behind Valkorion she spoke to him " Hmm, surprising.' Jace appeared in front of Chris to help him up "Surprising that it worked?" He grabbed his hand and picked himself up. "why are you guys here?"  Satele told him "Surprising that it didn't kill him."

Therons dad said to Chris "But a magnetic lightning repulsive field around ones body can come in handy or kill you. That what the holocron can somewhat do." He knows this a fucked up dream Chris unlocked the holocron "But what is he? Valkorion Alive or dead?" Valkorion snarled and began speaking to the new visitors "Who are you guys?" Satele smiled took the holocron from Chris " Why do you ask ‘who?"

Jace is sitting on the throne "When the delicious question is ‘when?" The outlander interrupted "do i have the power to kill Valkorion.' Jace shake his head yes and yet showed him  a blueprint of his weakness "The only difference between past and present."

Satele joined him "is semantics." Her partner finished her sentence "Lives, lived, will live." Satele kept explaining "Dies, died, will die. and he is both alive and dead But perceives being both." Chris told them "thank you." They smiled and Vanished. Valkorion is ready to do a lightning blast to Chris then.

 

Chris woke up fast he sat up and saw Theron next to him "what happened?" Theron is still holding his hand so he cuddle more and sat next to Chris "Well Arcann brought you back to the crash site saying someone attacked you guys and you had the worst of it blood everywhere It has been three days since the crash." Lana is mediating, he saw vaylin guarding the entrance. "I love you Theron." They kissed But Chris is feeling wrong that dream seem so real he need to talk with Arcann and Vaylin. Theron let him go and saw Chris go to Arcann "be careful Chris."

He turned to Theron and smiled "I am fine." Chris saw Arcann lifting his lightsaber with the force, he sat next to him "we need to talk with your sister." Arcann waved his sister over "the outlander wants a word with us." Vaylin began laughing and said "father wants a word i bet." Chris shake his head no "Valkorion is not here ever since we landed and he told me the void is so strong that he has to be deep in my mind to protect him self."

Arcann is smiling under his mask even no one knows "good riddance father is gone for a while." Chris stood up and began pacing "after the fight with the unknown woman i dreamed about valkorion he told me stuff saying the deal i made with him was a lie everything he says are lies, and he wanted me to kill both you guys so he can take over my body rule Zakuul." Vaylin raged flared up "he can't kill me." The outlander explained more "I saw a holocron next to me before he took over my body i don't know where it came from. Then he got scared saying that is his weakness and he locked it up on a planet called Nathema."

Vaylin lost all her train of thought and remembered that dark, cold, and cage place "I fucking hated that planet." Arcann looked at her and comfort her into a hug and said "its okay Vaylin i am here." She embrace him back, Chris went over to Vaylin "he told me one more thing saying when he locked you away. He brainwashed her mind in a phrase that cause you great pain and not kill who ever says it." She didn't know this she drew her lightsaber in rage and attacked.

But Arcann activated his and blocked "enough sister we can figure this out together." Her face feels like is crying but not Arcann turned to the outlander "what was the phrase?" Chris gulped and said "Kneel before the dragon of Zakuul."

Then vaylin stood still and felt that power cage her not to kill the outlander "how could father do this." Arcann felt like Chris is not his enemy anymore he knows where to kill his father it is locked away on Nathema. After this mess we go there finally get rid of him forever, "Now we have this sorted out we need to of this rock." Lana is up now and pacing fast remembered her comm is beeping "hello can anyone read who is this?"

The figure appear it was Koth, "I finally got through Tora and I been been trying to find you guys for 2 weeks." Everyone looked at Koth. Arcann first spoke "it has only been three days at the most." He turned and saw the emperor of the zakuul and explained "no when SCORPIO took the fleet and broadcast it over all channels and said you guys died on Haruun kul." Chris still in pain and exhausted he looked at Arcann, then turned away quickly "So what happened to the alliance and the galaxy."

Senya came in the channel Vaylin is getting tense and her anger is rising "Mother." She looked at her children and sighed in comfort that they are alive "We should be almost there with in 1 hour." Chris asked again to Senya or Koth "What happened?" Koth hated telling the truth when this is very bad "well after you were reported dead Saresh the former leader of the republic took it over. So me a lot of others went rogue and tried to find you guys." Theron hated that women she is a snake "damn so how many people sided you guys." Senya smiled and told them "we should be arriving soon be ready."

The comm went off Theron told Vaylin and Arcann "play nice this is your ticket out of here no killing cause you makes you feel tingly." Arcann pointed to Vaylin "it her you have to worry about. Sister behave, okay no killing." She crossed her arms and sighed looked everyone "okay fine i won't." They gather the supplies and stay inside until help arrives.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best and Vaylin is somewhat redeemed and so is Arcann.

 

Later when Senya and Koth picked them up, and brought the ship into the hanger of the Gravestone. Chris is walking down the ramp and turned to Arcann "we need to go to Nathema as soon as possible." Arcann smiled brought out a datapad and told him "its in the outer rim and the Chorlian sector. I am coming with you when you arrive."

The outlander could not wait until Valkorion is out of his head but that means he is going to back without on the planets surface.

Valkorion appeared to Chris "i am back to normal." He wanted nothing to do with anymore that selfish lying prick, Chris just told him "I want truth be honest i bent my knee for you despite what you put me through after Yavin four." Valkorion thinks something is off he told the outlander the truth "what truth i only want you kill both of my children and take my throne."

Chris see his power is not all together here time is moving he is yelling at him "Then explain the dream i had after me and Arcann killed Larx." Lana saw the outlander outburst and told him "commander is that valkorion?" Chris didn't even hear her, his hands were on Valkorions neck and is tightening. Valkorion is fearing for his life that Arcann is having his last laugh "I am your friend plus I can help you?"

 

Theron is rushing to his aid lifts Chris up by the lapels "he is not worth it Chris let it go." Chris face is angry “I will not be Manipulated. Valkorion i will destroy.” Chris pushed theron out the way.

Valkorion Force grip him and threw him back across the room Chris is glued to the wall by the force. “Valkorion I demand you to stop now I'm going to kill you and i am going to enjoy it.” Chris is resisting and let the force pour into him to break free of the hold “Chris you have to understand your going insane what you saw is not real Larx twisted your dream.” Chris started laughing “ I believe what i saw is real. If I have to die to kill you I will old man.”

Theron felt his pain and anger in Chris “Chris you have to calm down, your scaring me.” Lana said she would watch if the emperor influence grows to strong "Theron step away from Chris." Theron still holding him from behind and saw into Lana's eyes he knows that look. He let go of Chris "okay Lana." Arcann walked to wall that valkorion had him pin, "outlander fight it."

Valkorions hold on Chris is weakening “please Chris listen to us.” said Theron, Chris brought his hand up and unleashed the force with a lightning whirlwind wave. That somewhat hurt Valkorion he spun around and did force lightning to Chris "did you really think I will do that to you it is Vaylin and Arcann who would." Chris ignited his lightsaber, the yellow blade glowed around the outlander "I will not ally myself with a guy who lies and plots to take over my body that right only belongs to Theron."

He flip his hilt of his lightsaber and looked at Theron "I love you Theron and i always will." Chris stabbed himself with his lightsaber, the hot blade pierced his heart, he felt cold and he fell to the ground.

Theron and Lana came rushing towards The outlander "no Chris you can't you promised we will be married." Lana bent down to checked his pulse he is somehow alive. Theron started crying tears streaming from his face "how could he do this, no it can not end like this." Theron kiss Chris lips cold and bloody.

Arcann up behind Theron "he is brave instead of all falling to his teachings, he ended it." That sparked Theron and got up, punched Arcann hard in the face "you happy is this what you wanted huh." Arcann did feel sad but he has to move on now his father is out of the way but that droid now is his importance "I am sorry Theron he was a good man."

Theron went back on his knees and grabbed his lovers dead corpse, he is putting his hands though Chris's hair. It feels course and soft, Theron "I am sorry Chris I wished could of help you during the time after the Revan crisis."

Before that Vaylin said to Theron "get over it already he is not dead spy boy. My father wouldn't let that happened." He quickly touched Chris neck and is reading his pulse, she is right "he is alive barely." He picked up Chris body and told Koth "where is the med bay."

Koth pointed the direction and told him "upstairs and down the hall take your left." Theron is running through the halls of the gravestone "don't die on me you here me!" Senya is the hanger following Arcann and Vaylin "I am sorry for leaving you guys, but i am here now."

They stopped, yet Arcann turn to face her "I know I respect that. I want to see if the outlanders lives, we will talk later." He left to follow Lana and koth to the med bay.

Vaylin stays and saw her mother "you had no idea what I had to go through at Nathema and i found out from the outlander that father place a mind trap in me." Senya step closer to her daughter and hugged her and Vaylin allowed it, they stayed there talking for felt like forever.

 

Meanwhile Chris is dreaming again he saw Valkorion on Odessen holding Theron hostage by in the hanger "when you kneel before me I thought be my greatest ally. How wrong i was to believe that." Chris ignited his lightsaber and saw everyone else dead again besides him and all over the hanger. "Let Theron go your fight is with me."

Valkorion grip is more harder now he is lifting Theron in the air with force choking "I am not your servant-and you have trifled with my patience for the last time." He threw Theron in his direction he landed on Chris, Chris fell back and looked at Theron "I am sorry." He put Theron aside "stay back. So your lying in the hanger of the gravestone about helping me didn't you." Valkorion snarled and held forth his right hand.

Force lightning crackled from his fingertips, filled the space between them. Chris interposed his lightsaber, drew the lightning to it, and started walking toward valkorion. The power swirled around the yellow blade, sizzling, crackling, pushed against Valkorion, but he strode through i. The skin of his hands blistered and bleeding but Chris endured the pain. As he walked, he spun his blade in an arc above his head, gathering the lightning, then flung it back to Valkorion.

It slammed into his chest lifted him bodily from the ground, and threw him harder against the far wall.

"Let go Valkorion i don't want you anymore i never did." Valkorion got back up to his feet, his armor charred and smoking. A snarl split his face. Chris vented his rage in a continuous roar as he unleashed a furious series of attack blows: an overhand upper slash that Valkorion parried with his lightning blade he made; a low stab that Valkorion barely sidestepped; a side kick that connected to valkorions side.

He growled "how come my power is not wining?" Chris used the holocron that is on the ground next to him "if your so scared of this then meet you death. This time no more body jumping." Valkorion is unleashing another force lightning wave blast. But Chris open the holocron and gave him unlimited power so he picked up Valkorion and threw him so hard in the ships, then the wall, and finally Chris brought him down on his lightsaber to kill him once and for all.

Valkorion is losing his foothold on this body and everything he is dying. "know if you kill me i can't save your boyfriend or anyone else again."

Chris plunged his lightsaber deeper in his heart "The future is always in motion and your future ends here." The emperors body is crackling with lightning and his suffering in pain, Then Chris took out his blade and is slashing him in all different directions. He saw him explode with force with blue dark energy. Chris feel he is gone from his body and his control is gone.

 

 

Then he woke up, Theron saw what happened and dove into his arms 'I thought i lost you when you killed yourself." Chris feels Therons embrace and hug him, he is feeling Therons back "I love you and i am sorry, he is gone theron out of our lives for good." Theron feels relief and sighed "how i thought?"

He didn't feel like explaining "not now where are we and how many days was i out." Theron let go of Chris but he help him to feet, "The gravestone and only been two days, we should be arriving at Odessen base soon very soon." Chris feels weakened and exhausted, yet somehow he is walking.

He found his clothes began putting them on. Theron helped him, "so how are we going to deal with Saresh or valkorions children?" Chris finished buttoning up his pants "I want to kill Saresh but i don't know alright lets just do it together, valkorions children i have a plan but don't know if it will work." Theron give him his duster cloak and boots, "Alright." He catch the clothes and put the shirt on over his head it through no problem, then he slipped on the duster cloak it is black on the outside but has the SIS symbol on it, yet on the inside sky blue soft as grass and words saying "I will always love you." Chris thought how much this means to him "I remember when you gave this to me."

Theron grin with happiness and embrace Chris and he looked in his eyes "yes it was right after the Rakata prime mission, simpler times right." He sighed so he kissed Theron on lips again "yes it was i just want to just spend a whole day with you, no war or nothing." So the alarms went off and it feel like the ship is no longer in hyperspace they heard koths voice over the intercom "Theron you might want to get here now." Still in a lovers embrace he kissed Chris back slow yet passionately, "come on everyone would love to here the news."

Chris is following Theron up to the bridge and saw the new people that koth and senya picked up over the missing days we lost "i wonder did you ever find your mom." Theron stopped and is not moving "no i keep looking." The outlander came closer to theron is hugging him from behind "we will come on lets go." They arrived on the bridge with mostly the main crew. Theron said to Koth "whats the problem?"

Lana turned her head back to the door and saw Chris awake too "where the blaze have you been?" Senya explained the problem "the alliance won't let us land." Chris knew Saresh she would only say yes if they had a bargaining chip or something. He walked up to the controls "i know what to do." "this is Chris battle master of the jedi order i request to land."

Saresh appeared on the holocom and said "we thought you died but it is no concern i want to stop Arcann and vaylin and i will." Chris is not going to do this with her so he brought up his right hand and began force choking her "now i will speak clearly you will let us land or i will kill you." Vaylin is aroused is laughing "The outlander turn on his own allies, i feel tingly."

Arcann is smiling too, so Chris is tighten his grip "come on Saresh." She has her hands over her neck trying to breath and yet she hates when people overrule her "fine but only you are allowed. Let ... me...go" Chris knows this is a trap he could end her life right here so he told Theron "should i kill her or not. If i don't do you think the republic will not break her out."

His boyfriend is deciding he doesn't know so he touched Chris shoulder "do what you think is right?" Chris is so pissed at her for taking this alliance, so he drop his hand and let her go i will be arriving shortly."

She nodded and shut of the comm. Lana knew this is insane "this is clearly a trap you can't be serious." But Senya told Chris "but traps works both ways ." Chris is think who to bring to act revenge "alright i am bringing Arcann with me no complaints." Arcann sensed the hole in the force the instant as he focus on the planet surface it was lurking in the black depths of the corner farthest inside the base of on Odessen, a void so subtle yet evil. "we have to be careful i sense something bad down there." Chris is sensing it to and he waved to Theron "I will be safe keep the comm on."

They went into the shuttle, Chris sat in the pliot seat and punched in the controls to take off. Arcann and Chris is driving the shuttle out of the hanger of the gravestone to the planets surface.

Arcann put the controls in autopilot "now we should be careful that presense i sense." Chris is pacing back and forth being paranoid, Saresh is going to attack him or something worse "I sense it to but how." The ship beep and it landed in the hanger of Odessen base so Chris saw Arcanns aura its changed lighter but still dark, yet they heard a knock it was Saresh being busy get right to point. "we should go out lightsabers draw kill everyone there." Arcann crossed his arms and saw the forces out the window "are you sure it's a lot."

Chris nodded and activate his yellow lightsaber so did Arcann "alright spare no one." He pushed the button to open the door, Saresh didn't give Chris a chance to surrender. She just sprang, Her sith lord came in front of her "you guys die and i will be rich."

 

Chris brought his yellow blade around high to protect his heart and head. but Ravage was attacking low, striking for the kidney to disable in the most painful way possible. Chris's eyes widened. Arcann flipped his lightsaber down in the same moment Ravage hit flesh. the tip sank a few centimeters, drawing a painted hiss as it touched a kidney, then chris blade made contact and knocked it aside.

Even that small would have left most humans paralyzed with agony. But Chris thrived on pain, fed on it to make himself stronger and faster. Arcann simply completed his pivot and landed a rib-crunching round-house. Ravage stumbled back, his chest filled with fire. Chris followed the kick with a kick with a high slash. The assassins blocked and spun inside, landing and elbow smash to the temple that dropped chris to his knees.

He brought his own knee up under Chris's chin, hearing teeth crack-and relishing it. He parried, but Arcann did a weak slash at Ravage thighs, the drew his blade up diagonally where his enemy chest should have been.

Except Chris was sliding backward, one hand extended behind him, using the force to pull himself toward a tendril-draped rack in the far corner of the hanger.

Ravage leapt after him bringing his lightsaber around in a low, clearing sweep. Chris stopped pulling and started to swing his free hand around. ravage was ready, had been expecting this since the fight started. Still flying through the air, he rasied his own hand, palm outward and pushed the force out through his arm to form a protective shield. The lightning never came. Instead ravage was blindsided by something heavy and spiky, and his body exploded into pain as he slammed into a dutasteel wall.

He found himself pinned in place, trapped by a bed of junk Arcann had hurled across the hanger, he raised his lightsaber, slashing as he sprang. Chris scrambled to his feet barely, bring his weapon up in time to block a vicious down stroke. Ravage landed a a snap-kick to the stomach that lifted Chris a meter off the deck, then followed it with a slash to the neck-which Arcann brought up his saber to block it. Chris came up under Ravage's guard holding his weapon with one hand and driving a force enhanced punch into Ravage ribs with the other, striking for the same place he kicked earlier. Ravage chest exploded into pain, and he found himself croaking instead of breathing.

Arcann struck again with his lightsaber using his robot hand and putting all his strength into the attack, beating the sith lord guard down so far that Ravage crimson blade bit into his shoulder.

Ravage kicked at Arcanns legs, catching the side of the knee. Something popped and Ravage felt himself going down. On the way, he swept his blade horizontally, Arcann screamed, and Chris tried to help. His blade met Ravages in a shower of briliant sparks. Ravage freed one hand and drove a finger-strike at Chris eye. Chris turned his head, but Ravage little finger scratched across something soft and bulbous. Chris roared and stumbled away, shaking his head. Ravage feinted a dash toward the outlander blind side, then as Chris pivoted to protect his injured eye- Ravage hit him with a force wave.

Chris went flying, and it required only a soft nudge to steer him into a crate or something in the hanger. He hit with so much cracking and crushing his body is not taking it anymore. Ravage started forward, his injured knee bucking each time he put weight on it. Arcann threw his lightsaber at Ravage, yet Ravage launched himself over the weapon in a high force flip.

Arcann called the force and grabbed his lightsaber so they exchanged perfunctory attacks as he tumbled past, Arcann saw Saresh went over to Chris he is passed out with a knife "if anyone is going to kill you it will be me." Saresh saw Chris body cuts and bruises from the crates and lightsaber slashes, it a wonder he is barely alive so she ready the knife and about to plunged in his heart.

Then Arcann force leapt to Saresh and executed a single, precise lateral blow, Saresh right arm fell from her socket she fell back in pain Arcann and Ravage spun to face each other an expression of anger crossed the emperors face, burt his dismay did not distract him. He caught three more blaster blots with his lightsaber without looking at their firers. Saresh fired these with other hand with a standard republic pistol, Vaylin came out of no where and slashed her lightsaber to cut off Ravages head it did, the body dropped and as he is died "no one hurts my brother."

 

Lana and Theron came rushing the remain troops surrendered on their knees or putting there hands up "what do we do with her?" Theron said with his raised gun to her and Arcann saw vaylin so he smiled "Thanks Sister."

Lana saw the carbon scoring and lightsaber marks she saw Chris body in very bad shape "Vaylin watch Saresh make sure she does not go anywhere, Theron I need you now." She is checking his pulse he is alive he is lucky so she picked him up and headed to the med bay in Odessen base , the spy boy is feeling sadness and yet pissed at Saresh so he went to her "we just want to talk and yet again you stole my love away from me why."

She smiled and admit to Theron "I saw a reason to take it and i won't say i am sorry. it should of been me not him leader of the alliance."

Theron told vaylin "give me your lightsaber." She is very happy so she tossed to him he caught it. Theron ignited her lightsaber the yellow blade came out he brought it to her neck "any last words." She didn't speak at all yet saw Therons eyes burning with rage and for his alliance commander she has never seen him like this before and so Theron laughed "really it that what you want to go out for the great Saresh died well fine. This is for Chris my boyfriend."

He slashed vaylins lightsaber down the cut went from her neck to her legs she is dead. Theron turn off the lightsaber and gave it back to Vaylin and said nothing to her and went into med bay. "Lana i killed her." She is holding Chris hands in the medical bed while she is sitting on a chair "I know i sensed it good she won't bother us anymore." Theron hated how Chris always hates gets into bad shit not him he is been trying to help him and be with him "so the sith lord was Ravage was he on the dark council."

Lana got up and to let Theron sit down "yes he did but he maybe joined with Saresh for some other reason i be sure to tell the sith empire about it excuse me." She left the room, Theron sat down on Chris medical bed and told him "i should of argued to come with you didn't deserve this the beating, and I love you." He just stays there until he gets better.

 

Arcann and Vaylin are still in the hanger but the sister first spoke "so now we are back lets go to Zakuul and kill that droid." He thought about it Valkorion is gone forever he has not sensed it and the outlander and his alliance is not longer a threat "alright lets go."

They found a zakuul ship and got aboard yet Senya came in and do did Koth before the ramp closed "i am going to help you I know how she works and i am here now plus i am never leaving again."

Vaylin smiled and told her mom "alright mother we a lot to chat about on the way." Koth said to Arcann 'I know i didn't follow your orders but i want to help you stop Scorpio." He is very not sure about this but he respected the man "ok if i can work with the outlander i can work with a traitor and if we succeed and i will give you our old post back but promoted."

koth smiled and gave Vaylin datapad about Scorpio. "Interesting thank you koth." So while Senya, Koth, and Vaylin figured out a way to kill her.

Arcann made a disgusted noise but yet his mind keeps on wandering about the outlander his attempt to save his life a lot and this affection growing inside of him for Chris. He brought out the good in him maybe one day but take back his empire first. Arcann punched in the controls to Zakuul "I will be back outlander." The ship went into hyperspace.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on mentioning the aftermath of Shadow of Revan how Chris/The hero of Tython gets possessed by Vitiate. I am working on the flashback, but anyway be nice it took me long time to do this chapter.

 

A Week later, Theron got out of bed to resume his daily duties to get this alliance working without Chris. But always he goes to the med bay to see if anything changes, He enter and saw his handsome body still there on the bed "damn how is he doctor." Sana-Rae is finished up a treatment for Chris and saw Theron "well his Injuries are healed but whatever is going on in his head is not healing, and without Valkorion help healing power I don't know when he will ever wake up."

Theron sighed but felt bad it has been a week no response from Chris and Lana is telling him Chris is alright he will pull through. "Lana here we have a problem" she said over the comm, Theron brought his hand comm to his mouth "what i am busy."

He sat down next to Chris petting his hair yet Lana came in the med bay "your not busy, and besides we have a incoming call in the war room." Theron let go of Chris and got on his feet and saw Lana he followed her "from who?" Lana is clueless about that so she told him "unknown but we have to be careful."

 

They arrived at the war room Theron put in the controls to open the channel "hello this is Theron Shan." The figure appeared it was Arcann "Theron i am glad you guys answered." He crossed his arms and looked at Lana "what are you up to? plus how can we trust you."

Arcann still had his mask on but Lana sensed something in him changed lighter but she said "Why are you calling?" Vaylin came in the comm call and said "we are ready to take back our home Zakuul, we gathered enough forces." Arcann explained the rest "well we have but we can join forces we can take back Zakuul and i don't know if Lana can sense it i have changed father is forever gone, I want to speak to the Outlander."

Theron and Lana exchanged looks but the spy boy spoke first "well ever since his fight with Ravage he has not woken up and is in a coma." Arcann facial expression changed well not the covered part with the mask is sadness so he said " I remembered how bad he was but i thought he healed." Lana spoke to the former emperor "he did heal physically but for some reason he is not waking up."

Vaylin liked the Outlander he is funny and great man "I get it without fathers power he is not used to that much damage and trauma in his body during that fight." Theron is pacing with crossed arms and what she said could be true "okay do you know to wake him up Vaylin."

She smiled but Arcann said "we will explain more once we land oh yeah are we cleared to land." Lana punched in the controls to make them guys safe to land "yes we will meet you guys in the hanger." The comm shut off yet Lana looked to Theron "are you sure we want to trust Arcann and his sister."

Theron needs to get his Chris back maybe they have the answer they have to then he told Lana "they have proved themselves on Haruun Kal and besides with valkorion gone they don't see us as a threat but that droid is still the problem." Lana nodded and started to follow Theron to odessen alliance base hanger "I agree but still be cautious."

They arrived at the hanger and saw a Zakuul ship land and saw the ramp come down coming out of the ship is Arcann and Vaylin. "Emperor Arcann and high justice Vaylin." said Theron he is being nice and formal. Yet Vaylin loved that no wonder the Outlander loves him "Thanks but we are no longer those titles." Arcann reach out for a hand shake for Theron "I promise to redeem myself to you guys and make this alliance work." Theron was hesitate for a while what does he hope gain or he is using this as a excuse to kill Chris, he stopped thinking about paranoia delusions he saved Chris back on Haruun Kal for him. So he reach his hand and shake it "no need and may we be best of friends."

Then after Lana said to them "the med bay is this way." While they are walking through the base halls Vaylin notice it changed more defended and yet she spoke "great job this alliance might be the key to killing SCORPIO." Theron is wondering how Arcann is going to help Chris they arrived at the med bay Arcann saw the outlander unconscious "I am sorry we left so quickly if I stay maybe he would not be like this." Theron turned his head to Chris but he told Arcann "It's fine and besides you had more important things to do."

So his feelings for him is rushing back to him it is chaotic he never felt this strong affection for anyone before "can i have a word with him in pirvate." Lana knew this is a bad idea but if he had someway to wake the commander, the spy boy knew he trusted the man so he went with it "alright fine we will be outside the door." Lana and Theron left.

Arcann saw Vaylin still here so he told her while touching Chris cheek with his right hand "Sister I would like to be alone with the Outlander." She just made a surprising look she thought to her "why would my brother want alone time with him." In that instant she knew she felt happy for him but also concerned "have fun brother just don't get caught."

Arcann heard the door shut and so he began taking off his mask, he left it on the table next to the bed. "Outlander i don't know how to express these feelings, but ever since i saw you five years ago in my brig of my flagship I had this growing love for you." Chris is still lying there motionless Arcann stood up, went to the Outlanders face and bend down to his handsome face "I love you forever long it takes for you to be with me." Arcann started kissing Chris passionately then the Outlander began to wake up he knows someone is kissing it's just Theron he thought so he sat up kissing back still had his eyes closed until the kiss broke.

Chris opened his eyes it is Arcann his guilt is overpowering him "oh no I can't we can't, I am with Theron."

Arcann felt really bad so he remain calm "I am sorry it has been killing me for the last six years." Chris is pacing back and forth he felt Therons presence outside the door "we can talk about this later after what new developments came up alright." The Outlander did feel feelings for Arcann but it is insane he loves Theron but he went into Arcann arms and lust over took him he is hungrily kissing Arcann, yet he kissed back only to hear some talk going on outside the medical bay "we have to stop."

They stopped Theron came in and saw his boyfriend up "Chris your back i have missed you." he nearly jumped in his arms, yet Theron saw into his eyes he knew Arcann kissed him its just even since after the Revan crisis when Vitiate took over his body and well nearly destroyed the republic forever scaring Chris.

"Can we talk in private. Lana will discuss a battle plan to take back Zakuul." Lana told him and yet feels good that Chris is back "Alright Theron anyhow it is nice to see you Chris." Chris smiled at her "likewise Minister of Sith Intelligence." Lana hated titles Chris is back to normal "can we please focus." Lana, Arcann, and Vaylin went in the war room to discuss the invasion plan of Zakuul.

  
Meanwhile Chris is back in his room on Odessen with Theron then it started "did you enjoy it the kiss Chris!" he yelled at him, He knew the guilt will come back to haunt him and how is he going to explain this "first i thought it was you then the lust took over." Theron threw the first punch at Chris face, Chris landed on the metal floor he saw blood on the ground it is from his nose "I am sorry it was a mistake."

Theron picked him up by the lapels and pushed him against the wall "a mistake like you mostly kill everyone at the senate tower on coruscant 7 years ago don't tell me you forgot and you almost killed my father." Theron is in rage but he knows that was not his fault it was the sith emperors but hates this messed up thing they have.

Chris responds while he brought his left hand up to touch his nose and the blood "nice punch but your right i should of been stronger and i am sorry i let myself go the d-."

Before he could finish Theron point in his face and then punched him again and yelled "don't you dare preach to me about the dark side and light just stop, don't be my mother." Chris felt the punch his head went back and hit the metal wall hard, he sighed.

Theron still had him in a  hold lock but Chris knows he is bleeding from his mouth and his nose a lot. He licked his upper lips still blood dripping down he tasted it, Chris brought both of his hands up to Therons shoulders and looked at him "you happy now?"

He spat in his face with blood. Theron loved him so much yet it feels like the force doesn't us to be together so he raised his voice again "do you have any idea how hard it is every time you go in a battle or go on a mission like one we are about to go on. I am a spy but i am no Jedi I worry some day you won't come home or your in bad shape and have no contact to me to tell me goodbye."

 

Then at the war room Lana is hearing the yelling and fighting that Theron and Chris is making the whole base hears it "so should we continue or wait until the drama is down." Vaylin smiled and sat on the holo console "I say wait i love a good yelling match and besides it is kind of distracting." Koth brought in food and drinks for everyone "snacks and drinks and are they fighting again. Those two need counseling like bad."

Lana is still worried usually these fights get brutal she was about to check on them but not before Senya grabbed her arm "let them fight it out if we keep interrupting them they will just bottle there feelings up and it will be the definition of insanity." She knew Senya had a good point lets hope they finish soon we have a planet to save.

Theron is still holding Chris in a lock trapped "now I am sorry for yelling at you. But i won't say that of the punch you deserved that one." Chris did feel like fighting back at all he just want to Theron to understand "its okay to vent Theron and maybe your right ever since what happened with Vitiate I been distance my self with you cause the horror I done."

Theron never knew that he is surprised he let go of Chris "I didn't know that would explain a lot, I brought up that bad time cause i was pissed at Arcann but i can't stay mad he is the one that woke you up." Chris went in to a lovely embrace, Theron is holding his love and looking at his handsome face. He lifted his hand to curve his right side of his face, Chris brought up his hand and touched it so he told him "you know we should get back the war room before they leave without us." Theron laughed but not before saying something.

"Wait look I know we had a somewhat almost a year back together after your freedom from carbonite and after what happened at the senate tower. Ziost we barely had time to talk, I think we should slow down." Theron eyes are watering his tears are steaming from his face.

Chris knew this talk he had with Kira after he used her for five years until he met Theron in that raid on Korriban. "oh no please don't tell me we are on a break. I am sorry i didn't know about Arcann alright." Theron is sad and still crying he knew it wasn't Arcann "no it is not just even since we formed the alliance do you know how many fights we had a week."

Chris thought about it but still we are in a messy thing he knows he has to agree with Theron "a lot and besides i don't think anyone notices."

Theron hates when Chris dodges the question he remain calm and dried his tears but he raised his voice a little "everyone notices Chris the whole base can hears us, the fights plus yelling it is bad for moral for the alliance." Chris didn't know that he thought it was just Imps and republic fighting "are you going to break up with me?"Theron sighed and this will break his heart he lean in for a kiss one last time but Chris backed away and shake his head no "no goodbye kisses just do it already." he said while his voice is breaking Theron couldn't do this he knows he has to.

"We are done and can we still be friends." Before he could finish Chris punched Theron is the face "don't you dare pull the friend card on me we been together for almost 8 years." Chris left his room leaving Theron to his thoughts.

 

He got up and told himself "why did i do that i could gave us another chance." Then he went to the war room to join Lana and everyone else, Chris arrived at the war room before Theron Lana saw the blood and bruises on Chris face "commander what happened this time."

Chris is so pissed he didn't like talking he just told them "so what did i miss wait let me guess when we get on the ground use Vaylin power and she destroys everything her path, Then we bring the knights in full charge, our forces to back them up. I will lead the charge with vaylin I will be the one to kill her for betraying me, oh yeah have some forces protect the people."

Everyone is awed Chris just made the battle plan Vaylin came in and said "nice job but why do you get to kill that droid i want to." Chris glared at her and told her "because she betrayed me i trusted her thats why, so was that the plan." Lana admit the truth to the commander "well we didn't cause you fighting and yelling was distracting so we waited."

Chris sighed and placed his hand on his forehead and tried to be calm 'Its fine and besides it was Theron yelling this time." Chris saw Theron coming in and he said "what did I miss?" Senya told Chris "this time you guys fight and make up so many times koth is right you guys need counseling."

Vaylin saw some blood on Therons clothes she had to say this "do you know what you did you broke up with the outlander and now it means he is single you lead him straight into my brothers arm." Theron is pissed he is about to raised his gun but not before Lana stopped him "Theron stop she is baiting you."

He did but she is right maybe if he didn't do this he can still have Chris. The outlander went to next Arcann and brought his right hand down his ass and smacked it "so emperor whens the date huh?" Vaylin is laughing and she smiled yet Theron is so pissed so he got on the holo console to walked closer to Chris and he a superman punch to Chris went flying into a console. His bones cracked and he coughed blood a lot "you did that on purpose for me to get jealous."

Chris shook his head and looked up at him "I say it work you got jealous now can we please talk about us." He felt bad for doing that and SCORPIO might kills us all he has to decide forgive him or just hate and if he dies. "fine maybe i was wrong but its only that i can't stop loving you despite all the dark things you done."

Vaylin said a smart ass comment but it is true while she is sitting on a chair "just fuck already." Chris didn't hear her but Theron helped him back up into a embrace with Chris "alright i love a good love scene but we have a droid to kill." Theron thought about it he kiss him then he let go and told Lana "what is the battle plan? The sooner we get this done me and Chris can get married."

Everyone is shocked Vaylin spat out her drink "What!" Theron went down on his knees in front of Chris and hold out a box with a ring in it. The ring has a diamonds in the center and in around it crusted with vines and hearts tangle up together and Chris is so happy. Theron told him "Chris Mikaelson will you marry me." He is so happy and it is unexpected but grabbed the ring and put it on his ring finger.

"Yes." Theron dropped the box and picked up Chris and lifted him a few inches off the ground. They Intimately kissed each other, then Theron still holding he smiled "I am so happy so when do we start planing the wedding." Lana spoke to them "hate to interrupt this romantic moment but we need to take care of SCORPIO." Arcann said after her and showed them his fleet in Odessen orbit "I got 10 of same ships as my flagship and two imperial star cruisers. So if we are done acting like children I like to go back home."

Senya told her son "calm down Arcann they are getting married and maybe I sing for you guys." Chris turned his head very slowly with that half smile to Senya "thanks but we should listen to Arcann." So they spent the next hour discussing the battle plan, Arcann told them "we should move out."

Everyone went to their battle stations leaving the war room empty not for Theron and Chris, so Theron looked at Chris face bruised and bloody from earlier he didn't know what to say, but Theron saw him smiling at his wedding ring.

"Damn i hope i can fix this we are so messy ever since the emperor took over his body I been so hard on him." He told himself yet Theron just went up to Chris and embraced him "we can fix this and i love you always and forever." Yet he didn't feel like he is being loved Chris "do you?" Theron is stunned and focus at Chris blue eyes while still holding him "what are you talking about." He replied to Theron in a blunt tone.

"You beat me repeatedly and I seen the way you look at me ever since I got out of carbonite, came back to you been different is it because of the incident at Coruscant."

Theron looked away from Chris he is telling the truth but he let go of Chris and told him. "yes i did and i am sorry. I was sacred of you when you massacred almost everyone in the senate tower including Saresh alright maybe i would have let you kill her. But thats not the point when you were about to strike her down, father swoop in and took the fall for her the soon to be tyrant of the republic."

Chris didn't know how hard this was for Theron he remembered that moment Vitiate didn't erase he made sure he knew every kill. He tried to comfort him but Theron walked farther away from him "wait are you mad at me for almost killing your father that you never paid him much mind to you or Saresh was going to die and yet your father stopped it?"

Theron stood there thinking he always believed in the republic yet Chris loved him more than his father ever did but seeing his lover killing his dad is chaotic. So he told Chris the truth "yes i did blame you Chris but you have to understand I distance myself from you after that day and yet a months later." Chris rushed to Theron and hugged him, he is crying tears is going his cheeks.

"Ziost when you saw me again that would explain a lot how you acted during that time. I bet you felt happy I was reported dead when Arcann imprison me."

Theron loved Chris despite what he did he never want him dead he stopped crying and brought up his right hand and dried his tears and told him. "I searched for you yet i refuse to believe it that you were dead but 4 months later after the republic and empire surrendered to Arcann. Lana contact me saying you were alive, I love you and marrying you will be my cure for blaming you and my hate."

Chris began hungrily kissing Theron wrapping his hands over Chris head. Theron just out of the blue passionately Kissed Chris back with warm lips and curved his face. Chris smiled he picked up Theron by the waist and lift him up. Cradle him in his arms and began kissing Theron.

The kiss felt like perfect harmony. Chris stopped the kiss and stared into Therons yellow eyes "I love you to Theron."

 

Jorgan step into the war room and told them "excuse me sirs but Arcann and Lana says there ready waiting for you." Chris saw him a was a cathar who is in havoc squad he read the reports and his adventures "tell Arcann we are busy." Yet Theron want this to be over so he told Jorgan "we will be there." He left and Chris stared at him and said "why are you ruining the moment?."

Theron let go of Chris and started pacing in the war room "we need deal with SCORPIO first in war time that always comes first than romance." Chris could not believe he just said that, so he knew Theron is right our romance can wait. "Okay lets go."

They got into a shuttle, Theron is driving it the hanger of the gravestone while he is doing that Chris sensed something he knows that presence anywhere. It is faint but barely there at all it can't be he was killed "Thexan how."

Theron heard him say a name he landed the shuttle in the hanger and turn off the ship. He saw Chris looks like he seen a ghost Theron comfort Chris by hugging him "what wrong?" Chris didn't want to tell Theron we have a lot to deal with out this crap presence so he heard the gravestone lift off and is starting to go into hyper space. Theron brought his hand to Chris and said "lets spend some time together in your room on the gravestone."

Chris smiled and he took his hand, they walked the halls and corridors in the ship holding hands to spend maybe their last night together.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flashback about vitiate took control of Chris/The hero of tython and the rest of the chapter is in the present time. Oh yeah SCORPIO dies in the next chapter.

 

3638 B.B.Y Coruscant after the Revan crisis, Chris and Therons apartment, Senate District.

 

Chris woke up from his sleep and looked to his left, but didn't see Theron. He is surprised Therons always next to him something is wrong Chris thought. So he got out of his covers and still had his SIS briefs underwear black and red that Theron got him on. He grabbed his Lightsaber that is on the nightstand next to the bed and ignited it and open the door to the hallway leading down the stairs.

He swung his lightsaber but Theron was there in his underwear too "Chris I am making breakfast paranoid much." Chris had a sigh of relief so he put his lightsaber off and on the ground, hugged Theron "I am sorry i get the feeling Vitiate is just waiting for his time to use me again."

Theron felt Chris warmness he tighten the hug and looked in his eyes "he won't we are in love right if we have that true love conquers all." He knew Theron is right so he told him, while he smelled something is cooking that smell really good "what are you making?" Theron smiled and let go of Chris, ran back to the kitchen maybe he needs to check it or its burning.

Chris walked into the kitchen but he saw what he was making "pancakes and bacon my favorite whats the occasion." He kissed Chris and brought his hand up to reach a datapad "nothing can't I make something great for my boyfriend after the whole revan crisis."

Chris smiled but yet he sat down on a stool in the kitchen and is watching Theron cook the rest of breakfast. He used the force to pick up his lightsaber off the ground and it went to him "i am surprised you had a lightsaber all this time nor your mother knew or anything." Theron finished up making the breakfast and went to get the plates from the cabinet for it to be severed "yeah i gave you the lightsaber after the raid on Korriban as a gift."

Chris put the weapon down over to his side on the table, Theron came over and put Chris plate in front of him and sat next to him "dig in." Chris smiled then he place his right hand on Therons cheek and said "Thank you." Theron heard the doorbell he took a piece of bacon from Chris plate. Chris is eating his pancakes yet he heard it to "I wonder who that is?'

Then in that moment he knew it was kira and Scourge, shit he told himself "Theron no don't open that door." Theron kind of heared him while he is opening the door. It is Kira and Lord Scourge with bags or gifts "May I ask what are you doing here?" Chris hurry and finished his breakfast and went to the door and said "So you think coming here, buying me pretty gifts will make me dump Theron and fall back love with you."

Kira dropped the gifts and punched Chris hard. He went flying into the table, it broke into two Chris is feeling imaginable pain and yet he saw her she told Chris with anger "no we are here for the death of the emperor anniversary party it has been four years and we made it a point to do this every year." Chris remembered that but he sighed and got back up to his feet and saw Theron come to him tried to help him "your okay Chris."

He has a bruise black it is on the middle on his back, Chris notice this but a jedi knows no pain yet Scourge said "I am only doing this to laugh at the monster and piss on him." Theron knew who he is he read the file the former emperors wrath yet choose to side with Chris. Kira didn't want to see them in there underwear anymore so she told the truth "can you both get dressed this is not a strip club or a sex club."

Chris smiled with glee yet so did Theron "Theron go upstairs and grab our clothes please." Theron went upstairs yet Chris went over to Kira and touched her on her arm "I am sorry for doing that to you during those raids and ops."

Kira unpacked the food they brought and tried to ignored him but she is a jedi so she stopped "I forgive you now can you please help me." Chris got up to help with the food and everything yet he did notice everyone else "where is everyone?" Kira knew why they weren't here so she told him "well after the revan crisis they just went back to their old lifes." Chris feels bad we were a team yet he stills has T7 however he feels uneasy like a dark presence is staking him.

 

  
Theron entered their room and went into the closet to find clothes yet his comm beep it is from a imperial code holocall he opened it the call and saw Lana Beniko "Lana what do I owe the pleasure?" She looked the same yet it is strange why she is calling. "Theron glad i could get through I have some bad news." Theron dropped the clothes he had for him and Chris asked her "What bad news?"

Lana looked down at his clothes nothing just in his underwear she just put her hand to her face "is this a bad time cause i can call back.' Theron thinks she notice he is in his underwear but he told her with curious 'no it is not just tell me." Lana got out a data pad and sent some info to Theron, He saw his datapad beep he picked it up and and read the info while listening to Lana "we captured one of The Emperor's Hand servant five he said some awful things and where is Chris."

Theron read the report on them answer only to the sith emperor yet when one is captured they die or so they say "alright what am i reading here on the info you sent." It keeps on mentioning Chris the jedi knight who fell to the emperors influence saying if his plan back fried on yavin 4 he use the closet vessel that he used before. "But lana why I thought Chris master took away that control you mean what Chris was saying earlier is true."

Lana explained more with eagerness "I am almost to Coruscant with a group of sith that can help with the healing and captured the sith emperor. Get to Chris and hurry protect him." Theron put the holocom in his pants pocket and he hurry to get his clothes on. He finally put a black republic shirt on over his head and brought Chris clothes he ran out to the Kitchen.

 

He saw Kira, the former emperors wrath and Chris he said "are you okay did he control you yet." he gave the clothes to Chris and hugged him and looked in to his eyes yellow same as his. Chris is feeling awkward why is Theron acting funny he hurry to his daily clothes on. "may i ask whats wrong who's in control." Theron read the report to them and explained every Lana told him 'so are still in control or not." Chris felt fine then Scourge feels the emperors presence "everyone get back."

Theron did not listen he tried to comfort Chris "you can fight him I love you, don't let him win." Chris body is glowing red and he is putting his hands to his head like a massive headache, he is feeling every part of his body is being take over by his control "I love you too Theron I can't he is stronger than he was before I don't know how."

That somehow shocked Theron but not really he does not feel the force so he reached for Chris hands. But Vitiate had other plans he finally took over is using all of his power, then his body began to glow red and black force energy exploded but not before the blast it knocked everyone in the room unconscious. Theron is in pain he feels like a he has a concussion he saw Kira went up to him "Theron get up now." Kira gave Theron a medpack. He saw his surroundings his apartment in a mess he remembered that the sith emperor took over Chris body, "what is going on why are there sirens and loud explosions."

Theron lift himself of the ground and felt another stab pain it was Kira "A painkiller should do for a while, anyhow Vitiate took over his body and so far he killed everyone on the first floor of senate building." Theron saw his effects and told her "we need to help Chris we may not like each other but this is Chris we both loved him."

Kira sighed and yet in the sky and remembered the great times they had Theron is right. So she told him to follow her "come on lets take my speeder we need to move now." Theron got his effects and saw Chris left the lightsaber he gave him so he thought maybe it help get through to him. Theron picked it up and saw Kira, so he hop on the speeders back seat told her "punch it." The speeder activated and Kira directed it the to the senate tower.

Theron is thinking about Chris he is gone or did Vitiate just hold him back somehow, he thought about last night when they made love and he told Chris he would do anything to protect and save him as long as he lives. "Damn it Vitiate why now?" Kira heard him plus she felt him tigten his arms around her "maybe he thinks were weak after the revan crisis or something we don't know." Theron sighed and yet his holocomm beep he took out his pocket and said "got incoming call important." Kira is busy driving and past the Jedi temple "almost there." He open the comm call it was Satele for once "mom what the situation?"

She is a lightsaber stance and blocked some blaster shots "Chris is out of control and we got the emperors guard attacking." Theron had to tell her so he explained "Chris is fine but Vitiate took over his body and we need to work together to push him out."

Satele jump up and did over head slash and killed a sith war droid "alright Theron we are at the senates-." The comm died, Theron knew the sith is blocking comms and beacons. Kira finally almost put the speeder down, but Theron jumped off while is was still moving and said "i am sorry i can't wait." Kira hurry up to find a parking place.

Meanwhile Theron is running through the halls of the senate tower, this place is a mess he saw the emperors guards and droids killing citizens and everyone alike. He remembered that he gave Chris back at the house a SIS shirt that has a built in tracker in case of crap situations.

He got out his datapad and punched the numbers 3638 the year they meet, It worked and he is in the hall of justice aka Sareshs chambers he could not care less about her but he also read his fathers signal "goddammit dad if there is a shot to kill chris he would to save the republic." So he even ran more to the get to Sareshs chambers.

Later he arrived at the destroyed door and saw a guard Bothan female, he bent down to check her pulse she is dead "damn it Chris." He rushed in and saw Satele with her double bladed lightsaber brought her blue blade around high to protect her head. but Chris is attacking low, striking for the leg to disable in the most painful way possible. Satele's eyes widened.

Jace Malcolm flipped his Blaster and shot down in the same moment Chris hit flesh. the shot sank a few centimeters in his body, Theron yelled "Chris you have to fight him." Drawing a painted hiss as it touched a kidney Satele recovered, then chris blade made contact with Sateles. "Spy boy you are disgusting Chris hates you and how he loves kira more I sense it." Vitiate spoke to him, Jace moved in to Theron "move son i can take the shot."

 

He shake his head no and but Chris moved to Saresh and brought the blade at her neck kill her but Jace jumped in the way and blade cut across his chest he is on the ground. Satele stop fighting and went to him "your fine just stay still." So Theron went up behind Chris move in a arm and leg lock and kicked the lightsaber out of his hand "Calm down Its me Theron your love."

Chris tried to fight back they end up on the ground, Theron has him pinned and saw in to his eyes they were void black and he refused to believe it "Chris I love you and got your lightsaber I got you our first meeting." While he is sitting on Chris's lap Vitiate spoke "you won't be able to stop me Chris is mine." Chris looked at the saber where he is locked in his own mind and said "Vitiate i stopped you twice now I can do it again." Then Theron saw a change in Chris eyes he got off Chris and saw the scene happened "fight him chris."

Vitiate is losing his grip on his body for good this time he could not believe Chris had this much power "even if you stop me now i got other plans in motion just you watch." Chris hands were still touching his head like he is having a massive headache "I will stop you every time and The power of love stopped you, not power dick go back to hell." Then the room just filled with light and Theron saw it going dim and saw Chris standing up "Theron I am me he is gone forever."

They jumped into each others arms and started kiss passionately then Saresh stood up and saw Theron "Guards arrest the battlemaster of the jedi order he is accused of murder, all of the above we can't have this monster live." The senate guards took Chris away from Therons embrace and put in him force cuffs is holding him. Theron looked at what happened "Saresh you can't he was being control by the sith emperor it was not him. Tell her mom."

Satele saw into Chris but she saw only death and anger how is the same guy who saved us "Saresh is right he is so far gone Chris needs to be punished or in a lockup jail." Theron heart broke in half his own mother betrayed him for this tyrant leader of the republic.

So he quickly grabbed Saresh and put her in a hostage lock and got out his gun pointed to her head "how could you mother i trusted you and left me alone again. Release Chris Saresh." She shake her head no, Theron smiled and aimed his gun to Sareshs foot fired it. She scream loud "you bastard you pay for that."

Jace is still feeling in bad shape and Satele help him to his feet 'son stop this if you let her go we can have a fair trial." Theron knew it won't be a fair trial so he told Saresh and put his gun hard on her skin to head "now tell the guards to release Chris now or the next shot would be in your head." Satele wonder how her son is like this master zho taught him the ways of the Jedi, maybe after meeting Chris he is doing this out of love but she has the jedi code "Theron calm down say the jedi code with me there is no emotion there is peace."

Chris is still being held by the senate guards with those force cuffs he can't do a damn thing. He smiled Theron never done this before for him it is sweet yet sad he lost his career for good "Theron don't kill your father to please me." Theron heard Satele spoke the code to him he got enraged and point the gun to his mother "enough about the code light or dark can't have one without the other. But how could you side with her i thought you, you know what it doesn't matter now." Saresh gave the order 'release him." The guards uncuff him.

The Chris force grabbed the lightsaber that Theron brought and ignited it the yellow blade came out, and he stand next to Theron "what our plan of escape lover? You know after this the republic would brand you a traitor and your career is ruined." Theron thought about that he loved Chris more anything in the galaxy, They back up the broken window overlooking the coruscant skyline and he told him "Jump." Chris smiled.

Theron kicked Saresh in the ass she went flying in to Satele arms and said "shoot them and I want them found no excuses." Jace told Saresh but she wouldn't listen. They jumped off through the window and is falling in to there deaths, Theron and Chris is holding hands "I love you Theron and thank you."

They went into embrace and kissed passionately and time slowed, Theron saw in to Chris's eyes so full of life and love "I love you I would so anything for you." But a ship came and caught them then it began to leave the planet.

 

  
Chris and Theron were in the cargo port of the a Fury class imperial ship and Lana came in "I heard everything I am sorry Theron and Chris great work with Vitiate." She came in and hugged them both a group hug, Chris smiled his best friends in all of the galaxy "so what now?" Theron saw his surroundings "well we lay low and hope they don't find us." Lana looked in the cargo hold space and gave them datapads and papers "here new IDs on behalf of the sith intelligence some strings i had to pull."

Theron and Chris took them while the spy to check to see if these worked, Chris turned to Lana and hugged her again "thank you but there is something i saw in vitiate mind though his next target." They moved to the holocomm room the center part of the ship "what is the target?"

Theron patted Chris back and is hugging him from behind "The IDs are good." Lana made a disgusted noise and put up her hands in anger " you couldn't believe me well you have every reason to be." Chris knew the planet name only "the target is Ziost thats all I know." Lana quickly put Ziost on the holocomm and point to new adasta "There been small murders going on I thought is was just pirates or scum but I need to warn the empire. Excuse me." She left to the cockpit,

Theron saw Chris and told him the truth "you want to stop him don't you. Are you sure even after all what happened." Chris sighed and looked at the whole picture if he could stop him, He grabbed Therons hands and brought them up to a embrace "I will be fine with both of my best Friends and love nothing will stop us." Theron didn't want to lose chris ever again he is all he has left after what he did at the senate building.

He lean to give Chris a kiss, but then he heard Classical music coming on over the intercom. Chris smiled he thought maybe this may the last time they do anything fun, He bowed to Theron "Theron may I have this dance." Chris holds out his hand in an invitation to dance, Theron reluctantly takes Chris's offered hand and allows him to lead Theron in the middle of the ship. "I love you do you know that right."

Chris looks comfortable at this comment and spins Theron around before pulling him close. "Many times but yeah back at you love." He does his best to make eye contact with him. Then he gave Chris a passionately kiss. "whats that for?"

Theron smiled and told him "well this was morning it has been wonderful so quite and romantic for right now." Theron spun Chris up to his arms and the joy he brings to him "You know when i first saw? When you took korriban and came back to the fleet." Chris still cradle in the arms of Theron "Yeah i remember. What about it?" He set Chris down and began dancing again. Chris leaned in close, Theron smiled "When I looked at you. I saw the most handsome, sexy, charming. and admirable. For doing whatever it takes to save the galaxy." Chris felt his heart turn to goo he never heard this from Theron. Chris just out of the blue passionately Kissed Theron back with warm lips and curved his face. "Thank you and I love you."

They kept on slow dancing for what it feels like hours then Lana came in the comm room "excuse me sorry for interrupting, but what Chris told me about Ziost my contacts and says vitiate is on Ziost we don't why yet." Chris let go of Theron and told him "come on Lana make a course for Ziost." She nodded and went back to the cockpit to actavated the hyperdrive. The Fury class ship went into hyperspace.

 

3631 B.B.Y Present Time  
Aboard The Gravestone On a Course to Zakuul

 

Chris is the bathroom looking at the mirror and his reflection, saw a scar that ravage made that went from his cheek to his mouth it is very visible "I want to marry Theron but what about the risks we go into danger everyday." Then he heard a knock "Its me Theron can i come in." Chris unlocked the door and it open up, Theron came in with extra clothes for both of them and supplies for a shower "would you like to join me."

Chris smiled and quickly took off his clothes, Theron did the same. They are both naked in the shower first Theron turn on the shower the hot spray of water came out of the shower head. Chris felt like he has not took a shower in months, yet Theron grabbed Chris and pulled him close inches apart "I Love you."

His hand gropes Chris ass and finds Chris cock hardening, chuckle of lust, bared teeth into a sucking kiss as he squeezes and tugs at Chris' cock. Chris grunts and arches his back with the wash of sensation, falls forward and is kissing Therons neck his Hand drop lower to Theron cock and is stroking it.

They twine around each other, hands restless and working, mouths, and sucking, Theron got on his knees and stroked Chris cock "uhh yes." Theron didn’t wait very long before he began to suck Chris’s cock. Theron was happy to find Chris still had a thick nine-incher which he was easily able to throat after so long.Theron sucked with wild abandon, bringing Chris to orgasm. He decided to continue sucking on Chris cock, but when a second load came and he jerk Chris dick and cum went on Therons face.

Chris tried something different. Theron slowly rose from his knees, kissing and licking Chris’s body as he went. Chris gave Theron a passionate kiss before turning him around. Chris’ cock pulsed when he saw the two big, beefy, round ass cheeks before him. He found he could not resist burying his face between these two luscious globes and so he didn’t. He must have been down there at least ten minutes tongue-fucking this stud’s hole.

The entire time, Chris heard soft moans escaping Theron mouth as Theron pressed his face against the wet tile wall biting his fist. Once the prep work was complete, Chris took his position behind him and forced his swollen, tender member deep inside. Theron fell back into Chris’ arms as Chris began to thrust into him. Chris’ hands went on a journey of their own caressing Therons muscular chest, abs and crotch as he fucked him.

Soon Chris is fucking his soon to be husband tight hole. Eager to see if this tactic worked, Chris pulled out of Theron’s ass, spun him around and dove down onto his cock. After several minutes, Theron finally delivered his pearly Chris asked Theron to fuck him, and of course he agreed. Chris pulled Theron to him and they fell backwards on the the floor on the shower. It wasn’t long before Chris’ legs were in the air and Theron was balls-deep in Chris.

He winched in pain when Theron first entered him, but soon he was rocking his hips in unison with Theron’s thrusts. Theron’s pace intensified and he shot his load deep into Chris hole. Theron pulled out and help Chris to his feet "That was fun." Chris hugged him and told him "I can't wait to marry you."

 

Meanwhile the Intercom came on "this is koth we are nearing Zakuul commander to the bridge." Chris swore "damn it." So they finished up their shower and got in there room. Theron found his SIS underwear red and white briefs and put them on and found his usually clothes, Chris found his very own custom made outfit a duster cloak and a SIS shirt he got from Theron as a gift plus Zakuul knight pants and boots.

They finished getting there clothes on but they stopped, Chris turned to face Theron and they embraced, he saw into Therons yellow eyes "I hope we can do this. All is riding on this invasion plan." Theron sighed looked at there fleet strength maybe so he told Chris the risk "you know SCORPIO knows to much about our weakness and strengths we could be walking a trap."

Chris knew this he told Theron while bring his hand to his face "I know we need to be smarter than her and plus traps works both ways Theron." He smiled and gave Chris a kiss, then Lana came in there room "where the blazing have you been we been calling you guys for almost 10 minutes."

She crossed her arms and gave them the look, Chris let go of Theron and went up to Lana 'well we had a shower and among other things." Lana sighed and is not amused "go now we have a invasion to plan." They all hurry to the bridge of the gravestone.

 

Arcann is pacing in the cockpit of the Gravestone with his arms crossed is getting angry "damn it outlander where is he." Vaylin is letting her mother brush and dye her hair blond her hair "calm down brother he is having sex with Theron just because he turn you down." That angered Arcann he went to Vaylin and point his finger to her face "that not why i am angry he is wasting time while we should be getting my throne back." Vaylin saw Arcann eyes filled with rage they are red not blue it was a second ago "are you okay brother, don't sulk we will get your throne back and teach SCORPIO some manners."

Arcann smiled for once and turned his attention back to the map of the spire "I am surprised that you and mother are getting along." Senya finished brushing Vaylins hair and told her and gave her a mirror "how do you like it." vaylin took the mirror and saw her reflection it looked the same hair but brushed and blond her naturally hair color "thank you mother." Arcann made a disgusted noise and told her "I thought the outlander want to take the throne." Vaylin stood up and join her brother "maybe after he destroyed Valkorion and he knew you were redeemed and not going to be kill everything he didn't want it anymore."

Senya studied the spire map and told Vaylin "did valkorion ever tell you about the back door the Eternal Throne building." Arcann is shocked he never knew about it "no how does it work."

Vaylin smiled and saw Arcann shocked "well i knew about it great for a surprise attack, and beside it was never in the blueprints or computers so maybe if we hope SCORPIO might not know about it." Senya really hope that the droid didn't know about it she saw a big change in Vaylin she is glad "we could use it but we need a distraction a big one."

Chris came in and told them 'That's where i come in." Arcann saw him he smiled, Vaylin just for some reason ran up to Chris and gave him a hug. Chris grabbed her and put his arms around her but he felt she has changed "whats that for?" Vaylin release her arms and stood in front of her "well if it wasn't for our time on Harruun Kal I never saw the light you help me be better than what father made us into thank you and i am sorry for trying to kill you."

Chris didn't know what to think that Vaylin the women who hunted him on Zakuul said she sorry for hunted him down like animal or she changed, he like it "your welcome anyhow i heard your plan sounds great I say Me, Theron, Arcann lead the charge cause SCORPIO would love to her bad guys in one place." Theron saw the battle plan it is risky he pointed out "alright what about Vaylin and Senya?"

Senya told the holo map of the spire to zoom in "while you are leading the charge me and Vaylin would go behind enemy lines and take this back door it leads to the main computer system for all cameras and locks. Plus the skytroopers I mean they will still attack you but there sight SCORPIO can't look in there eyes and would be blind."

Lana entered and said "it might just work one more question who would deal with SCORPIO?" Chris raised his hand and said "me she betrayed me by lying to me from the start." Arcann angry looked at Chris and went up to him "oh no She took my fleet, my home and my throne." He knew Arcann wants to kill her too but he deserved it more "you let her do it." Vaylin came in between them 'enough we need to focus."

Chris stopped and saw Arcann "sorry how much longer until we reach Zakuul." Koth sat in the pilots chair and put in some controls "now sub-light engines cutting out."


End file.
